el secuestro
by ago otaku neko
Summary: sesshomaru es secuestrado por tres hombres y es vendido a distintos lugares, pero no solo eso, tendrá que escapar y si quieren saber como tendrán que leer este fic ;)


El secuestro

Un mañana un joven salia de su casa para dirigirse a la escuela era unico hijo de la familia Taisho por lo que los padres le daban lo que queria y lo educaban, era como un tesoro. El pequeño se llamaba Sesshomaru Taisho en su casa podia ser un angel pero fuera de ella era otra persona no le gustaba recibir regaños de parte de su madrastra, si su madrastra es Izayoi de Taisho, la segunda esposa de su padre Inu no Taisho. Pero nadie sabia que ese dia todo cambiaria su pequeño estaba en grave peligro pero nada de eso sucedio sino asta la mañana siguiente.

- Hijo despierta, es hora de desayunar e ir a la escuela- la mujer abrio las cortinas dajando que la luz pasara atravez de la ventana iluminando el rosto del pequeño niño al despertar- levantate vamos no ay mucho tiempo.

- Bien sal afuera y dejame cambiar en paz mujer- el peque o se puso una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negro junto con sus zapatillas de igual color tomo su muchila de la escuela y se dirigi al comedor.

* * *

- Dame la informacion- dijo un hombre cuyos ojos escondia tras su flequillo.

- Sesshomaru Taisho, hijo unico de la familia Taisho, 7 años, nacido en Senday, todas las mañanas se dirije al instituto youkai a las 7:30 a.m en un auto deportivo junto con su chofer Akiyama.

* * *

Luego de desayunar salio sin despedirse de su familia sin saber que esa seria la ultima ves que los veria.

- Bien amo ahora abroche su cinturon - menciono el viejo conductor el cual lo llevaba todos los dias a su instituto.

- Solo v vamonos no tengo deseos de estar aqu sino en un buen tiempo- hablo con un tono frio y serio como se era costumbre de el.

- "A veces me pregunto si no valora lo que tiene, este ni o deber a ser castigado" - pensaba el viejo mirando al niño por su espejo retovisor. Asta que un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- CUIDADOOOO VAMOS A CHOCAR- grito Sesshomaru algo tarde ya que esa camioneta vieja estaba demasiado cerca y no pudieron aser nada.

Al momento del impacto, el conductor choco la cabeza contra el volante dejandolo inconiente. Mientras que Sesshomaru cubria su cabeza con los brazos mientras el auto daba tumbos ya que ambos veiculos iban a gran velocidad. El conductor murio con grandes leciones en su cabeza, cuando este se detuvo dos hombres enmascarados se asercaron a Sesshomaru tomandolo y evitando que gritara.

- No te resistas enano o te matamos- dijo uno de ellos al oido del niño.

- no seas estupido lo necesitamos vivo- contradijo a sumcompañero mientras corrian a otra camioneta la cual estaba estacionada muy cerca de ay- sube, sube y agarra al mocoso, apurate- se escuchaba que decia al oir el sonido de la policia asercandose.

- Aoi, Ashai apurensen no tenemos mucho tiempo- se sintio la vos de un tercer hombre el cual manejo rapidamente por la ruta.

Aoi le cubrio los ojos al muchachito y lo ato dejandolo inmovil, todo intento de recistencia era en vano ya que cada intento de safarse de las cuerdas, la pagar a con un puñetazo lo cual no duro mucho porque tantos golpes en su cabeza lo dejaron inconciente.

- Este niño no tiene mucha resistencia verdad Ashai, jajaja es patetico- se burlo el mas joven de los tres.

- Si no se para que lo quiere el jefe pero lo que vale la pena es la paga ¿Cuanto dijo que nos pagara?- pregunto muy interrogado el hombre con sus manos en la nuca.

- Dijo que seria mas de $3.000.000, depende de que sociedad sea el niño si es de la alta sociedad ser mas de $3.000.000 y si no entonces creo que $1.000.000- dijo creyendoce el gracioso.

Luego de despertar de la inconciencia se sobresalto - ¿¡que me aran!? ABLEN- grito Sesshomaru pidiendo una explicasion, que para ellos fue mas una orden que una pregunta.

- calla mocoso- pegandole en el estomago y asiendo que este escupa sangre- te llevaremos temporalmente a un lugar abandonado esperando que llege la media noche para recibir el dinero y entregarte a nuestro jefe.

- en otras palabras me venden "que torpes asta yo se que me estan vendiendo" - susurro dejando que solo Ashai lo oyera.

- Deja de fastidiar niño duermete o yo te duermo oooo y antes de que me olvide ¡Que ni se te ocurra usar tus poderes de demonio!- grito lo ultimo tan fuerte a su o do que por poco lo deja sordo.

Luego de varias horas viajando el auto de detiene sin señal de vidas alrededor eso dio a entender que estaban muy lejos como para escapar a alguna ciudad.

- Aoi, Ashai...

- continuara -

bien diganme que les parecio esque soy nueva en esto y bueno no estoy muy segura pero se que la voy a seguir asta el final


End file.
